(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of flood control and flood relief, and more particularly to a flood relief system for house basements.
(2) Discussion
Homeowners and apartment renters in many geographic areas of this country have on numerous occasions experienced the nightmare that is associated with the backflow of water and sewage through the floor drain of their basements. A flood condition in the area generally causes the backup of swage, which may rise in the pipes of a drain and fill up the floor of a basement with water and/or swage. The disastrous result of such backup usually causes an obnoxious odor and presents a serious health hazard.
Many systems have been previously proposed, most of which are expensive to manufacture and install, difficult to operate and impractical. The present invention is a system for flood relief that easily and inexpensively ameliorates the above-described situation. It has no electrical components, which renders the invention functional even at the time of a power outage. It does not require the operation of a person at the time of flooding. It is extremely simple and inexpensive to manufacture, install, and operate. Finally, it solves the problem of sewer backflow completely.